vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
RPC Authority
For more detailed information about this verse, visit the RPC Authority website. Summary The RPC Authority is a collaborative fiction website centering around anomalous objects, beings, and weapons contained by the extra-governmental titular organization. The RPC Authority's goal is to research anomalies for potential beneficial uses, to protect the outside world from these anomalies as well as to protect these anomalies from the outside world, and to contain these anomalies lest they fall into the hands of tyranny. Power of the Verse This verse's power varies between anomalies. The most powerful anomalies are Black-rated anomalies, which pose a significant threat to humanity at large. For example, RPC-548 is a sapient neutron star headed directly towards Earth at relativistic speeds, all the while beaming insulting messages in Morse Code to anyone who cares to observe it, RPC-287 is a towel capable of soaking up the entirety of Earth's oceans, and RPC-600 refers to a pair of tennis rackets that are capable of disintegrating an entire arm of the Milky Way. Less powerful anomalies exist, such as RPC-286, an immortal squirrel with a penchant for mass murder, and RPC-082, a humanoid predator that mimics Barney the Dinosaur in order to lay its eggs inside of children. Explanations Every RPC is given a Containment Rating and a Lethality Rating, based on how difficult to contain they are and how much of a threat they pose to normality. The three main Containment Ratings are Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Alpha denotes an RPC that is easily and safely containable, Beta denotes an RPC with unreliable or costly containment procedures, and Gamma denotes an exceedingly difficult anomaly to contain. Other Containment Ratings, such as Omega (extremely difficult to contain or uncontainable, moreso than Gamma) or Epsilon (behaves above humanity's perception, or is interdimensional in nature) exist, but are not commonly used. Lethality Ratings are used from a color scale of White to Black. White-rated RPCs are either entirely beneficial in nature or pose no threat of lethality. Yellow-rated RPCs have easily avoidable lethal conditions, situational lethal conditions, or both. Orange-rated RPCs have the capacity for lethality, but are not guaranteed to display it. Red-rated RPCs are actively hostile in nature. Purple-rated RPCs are capable of wiping out life or populations en masse, and Black-rated RPCs are capable of making humanity extinct or bringing about an apocalyptic scenario. Containment Ratings and Lethality Ratings are then combined to create an Object Class. For example, an Alpha-White anomaly is easily containable, and poses no threat of lethality. A Beta-Red anomaly is somewhat difficult to contain, and is actively hostile. A Gamma-Purple anomaly is exceedingly difficult to contain, and is capable of wiping out life en masse. An Omega-Black anomaly is extremely difficult or impossible to contain and poses a significant threat to humanity at large. RPCs are also typically given a list of Hazard Types to prime the Authority on what threats they may pose during containment or testing. For example, RPC-082 is an Aggression Hazard, a Grouped Hazard, and a Sentient Hazard. This means that it is hostile, operates within a group, and demonstrates awareness of its surroundings. Calculations *TBD Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Nemo212 *Bobsican *Kyschan21 *Sans2345 Opponents *GojiBoyForever (I don't appreciate ripoffs) *Tllmbrg Neutral Characters Alpha-Class Anomalies Rpc-502.png|'RPC-502'|link=RPC-502 Beta-Class Anomalies RPC-082.png|'RPC-082'|link=RPC-082 Gamma-Class Anomalies RPC-286.jpg|'RPC-286'|link=RPC-286 Omega-Class Anomalies Rpc 548.jpg|'RPC-548'|link=RPC-548 Category:Verses Category:RPC Authority Category:Internet